


Новая жизнь

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Medical Procedures, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Иногда не поздно начать новую жизнь
Kudos: 3





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - сразу после атаки сил 8-го Легиона на Соту

— Кто сделал это с тобой, брат?

— …Dominus Nox…

***

— Зачисть мягкие ткани. Оставь немного для приживления. Подготовь имплант…

— Начнем с конечностей?

— Да. Его дополнительное сердце пока выдерживает нагрузку. А вот если мы начнем с основного, то может и отказать.

— А кости черепа? И лицо?

— Позже, все позже. Нам не хватает синтекожи, поэтому работаем с тем, что есть, и пересаживаем туда, куда нужнее. У него почти девяносто процентов ожогов кожи, так что…

***

Вместе с сознанием приходит боль.

Боль резкая и пульсирующая — в виске, боль тупая и безнадежная — в обеих руках, только в одной повыше локтя, а в другой у самого запястья, боль тянущая — в груди, там, где раньше билось основное сердце, боль сосущая — внизу живота… Все оттенки боли в одном трансчеловеческом теле. Что на самом деле не так уж плохо: чувствуешь боль — будешь жить.

Или не будешь.

Смертная женщина склоняется и проводит ладонью по лбу. Лоб словно овевает холодком — видимо, он был покрыт испариной, а женская ладонь ее смахнула. Потом смертная еще раз проводит ладонью, теперь уже по волосам.

— Отдыхайте, сударь, — говорит она. Говорит на готике. Это не знакомый готик, певучий и полный шипящих, а совсем другой — чеканный и звонкий, с твердыми согласными там, где он привык слышать мягкие. Так разговаривают жители Макрагга. — Отдыхайте. Лорд Катиус сказал, все хорошо приживается. Скоро вы вернетесь в строй.

— Где… где я? — она наклоняется, не расслышав или не поняв, и он повторяет эти же слова на готике: — Куда вы меня притащили?

— В апотекарион, конечно. Вы были ранены.

Вместе с сознанием приходят запахи. Так может пахнуть только в апотекарионе — лекарствами и воспаленными ранами.

И звуки. Несколько космодесантников на соседних койках вполголоса переговариваются. Выговор у них такой же, как у женщины-медикэ.

— Леарх должен неплохо справляться, — говорит один. — Но я все равно беспокоюсь за роту.

— Я за всех беспокоюсь, — говорит другой. — Эх, все на войне, а мы тут валяемся… простите, брат-капитан.

— Чего уж там, я тоже хочу поскорее отсюда удрать, но разве с Катиусом договоришься?

Все тихонько посмеиваются.

— Меня, по-моему, уже пора выписывать, — ворчит третий. — Пустяковое ранение…

— Марий, — возражает капитан, — ты месяц провел в исцеляющей коме, по-твоему, это пустяки?

Марий отдувается.

— Леарх справится, — говорит он. — Мы вместе учились, я-то его знаю. Он ни о чем так не мечтал, как получить роту под свое командование.

Снова негромкие смешки.

Потом наступает тьма.

…Вместе с сознанием приходит юношеский голос. Нескладный паренек с длинными, слишком длинными для смертного руками и ногами, которые он не знает, куда девать, наклоняется, заглядывая в лицо. Отводит покрывало с тела. И улыбается.

— Хорошо заживает, — говорит он. — И шрамы не такие уж большие.

— Шрамы — украшение космодесантника, — замечает кто-то, не видимый за пареньком. Голос взрослый — глубокий, очень низкий голос, который не может принадлежать никому, кроме Астартес. Должно быть, это и есть тот самый грозный Катиус. — Ну-ка, брат, дай взглянуть на твои конечности… Ага, — он поднимает руки, ноги, вертит их, осматривая. — Так… Здесь болит? А здесь?

— Висок, — пересохшие губы плохо слушаются. — Висок болит.

— Висок… Ну да, конечно… Мы, брат, заменили тебе часть черепа, она все равно была раздроблена на мельчайшие осколки. Теперь будешь хвастаться тем, что у тебя стальной лоб. Поэтому поначалу может болеть. Потом пройдет.

Медикэ-смертные — уже знакомая женщина и какой-то пожилой мужчина — принимаются за перевязку. Нескладный парнишка наблюдает за ними. Катиус, понизив голос, что-то ему объясняет. Тот восхищенным шепотом спрашивает и спрашивает.

— Толково придумал, — хвалит его Катиус. — Глядишь, до старшего апотекария когда-нибудь дорастешь.

— Не, — смущается юноша. — Я хочу под вашим началом…

Молодец. С начальством надо ладить, а для этого — льстить, льстить и доносить. Станешь постарше, мальчик, — научишься оказывать еще и мелкие услуги, чтобы стать незаменимым. А когда почувствуешь себя вошедшим в полную силу — можно и в спину ударить так, чтобы уже не поднялся. Но для этого лучше всего быть рядом, рядом, постоянно и неотлучно, изучая все слабые места…

— Оставь, — снисходительно говорит Катиус. — Научишься всему и — в свободное плавание!

Похоже, мальчик далеко пойдет.

Капитану становится хуже. Он с самого утра лежит молча, не принимая участия в беседах других раненых. Темы бесед крутятся вокруг братьев на фронте.

— Помню, я так расстроился, когда Корвин стал сержантом, — говорит один. — Из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что я не хуже.

— С мечом-то ты не хуже, — подтверждает Марий.

— А со стрельбой отстал. Я часами тренировался, чтобы стрелять без промаха. А потом посмотрел, как Корвин командует отделением — нет, не в стрельбе дело. Он просто соображает очень быстро, вот что. Правильно его назначили.

Марий молчит.

Первый тоже молчит. Потом грустно добавляет:

— Плохо будет, если его убьют.

— Это с любым может случиться, — говорит Марий. — Сам знаешь, как оно: живым из боя вернулся — хорошо, с победой вернулся — прекрасно, а остальное — судьба.

— Судьбы не существует, — спорит первый.

— Это богов не существует, — настаивает Марий. — А судьба — это жизнь твоя.

Они еще немного препираются насчет того, что следует называть судьбой. Можно было бы сказать им, что судьба — это выбор твоего примарха. Выбрал Жиллиман служение своему Императору — вот ты и лоялист, хочешь ты того или нет. А выбрал другой примарх присоединиться к Хорусу — и ты идешь за ним, потому что это твой примарх. И выбор у тебя у самого небольшой: предать Императора, которого ты и не видел никогда, или предать родного примарха и братьев.

А что его предавать, этого Императора, если он сам хорош? Если порицает примарха и легион за то, что сам же им и поручил, — за то, что умеют устрашать и держать в страхе?

Грохот сабатонов. В палату входят сержант, судя по наплечнику, и несколько Ультрамаринов с ним. Палата моментально становится очень тесной, синей с золотом и шумной.

— Брат-капитан Варрон, — зовет сержант. — Вы как?

У него твердое, правильное лицо. Глубокий шрам на щеке и еще один, рассекающий бровь, не портит его, только делает жестче. В уголках глаз на этом жестком лице блестит, блестит… бежит по обветренной коже…

— Брат-капитан, — шепчет сержант, склоняя голову. — Возвращайтесь…

Капитан открывает глаза. Видно, что ему трудно совершить даже это движение.

— Леарх, — еле слышно говорит он. — Брат… Ты справишься.

— Леарх, брат, ему нельзя волноваться, — вмешивается Катиус. Остальные — видимо, подчиненные капитана и этого Леарха — стоят, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Черт побери, — нет, задница Ночного Призрака! — они действительно тревожатся за него.

— Я справлюсь, — Леарх утирает слезы и поднимается с колен. — Клянусь, я сохраню роту. Я все сделаю, как вы учили. Только выздоравливайте!

— Он поправится, только не сразу, имейте терпение, — ворчливо встревает Катиус.

Позже приходят смертные и приносят какую-то чепуху: срезанные живые цветы (зачем?), сладкую выпечку, бутылки с соком и молоком. Это жители Соты (ага, так мы все-таки еще на Соте!) передают своим защитникам угощение.

Сок вкусный. В меру сладкий, в меру кислый. Глотать немного больно.

Скаут-ученик осматривает раны.

— Вот, — радостно заявляет он. — как чувствительность? — проводит пальцами, наблюдая за реакцией. — Все в норме.

Он так гордится, будто восстановление после ожогов — это его заслуга… Оказывается, и впрямь заслуга.

— Я сам вырастил эту синтекожу! Брат-апотекарий Катиус говорит, у меня талант к лечению.

Не будет этот мальчик бить никого в спину. Он далеко пойдет и без этого — потому что талант.

Как не будет бить в спину своего капитана сержант Леарх, он даже не будет дожидаться, пока капитан умрет, чтобы занять его место. Не хочет он занимать его место. Хочет, но — не так.

И тот Ультрамарин, который рассказывал о каком-то Корвине, — тоже…

Маленький ученик апотекария садится на краешек кровати и еще раз проводит пальцами по коже. Нет, он больше ничего не проверяет — ни чувствительность, ни приживаемость. Он просто очерчивает пальцем мускулы, бугрящиеся под кожей, прослеживает шрамы. На его лице — ребяческий восторг и зависть.

— Вот звери, — говорит он. — Они же нарочно вас истязали, да? Пытали?

Его не смущает молчание в ответ.

— А еще родственники, — грустно говорит он. — Если подумать, они же наши кузены.

Да, с этим не поспоришь… Кузены.

А примархи так и вовсе родные братья.

Братья, которые не только ненавидят друг друга, предают и изгоняют из семьи, но и убивают.

Перед глазами встает бычье, упертое, бездушное лицо. Тупое, — при всей его гениальности. Как по такому не врезать? Но что-то царапает изнутри. «Врезать» и «наброситься в припадке сумасшествия, а потом сбежать, перебив стражу» — это не совсем одно и то же.

Скаут уже болтает про Жиллимана. Он его видел всего разок, но впечатлен неимоверно.

— Он помнит каждого по имени! Он разговаривал с нами, и пожимал руки, и он беспокоится о каждом. С такой любовью! Наш батя — самый лучший!

Нет, не ваш…

— Он на Калте, рассказывают, даже вышел в вакуум без шлема, чтобы спасти своих!

Что-то упорно продолжает царапать изнутри. «Любовь», говоришь? «Спасти», говоришь?

— Когда-нибудь я стану таким же, как вы, брат, — говорит скаут мечтательно. — Сильным, большим, храбрым. Я не дрогну, если меня будут пытать! Совсем как вы!

Ночью капитан Варрон умирает.

Марий замечает, что его дыхания больше не слышно, и зовет медикэ. Поднимается суматоха, Катиус с учеником хлопочут у тела, везут его в операционную. Марий и тот, первый, держат кулачки, но все напрасно. Выглядит смешно, — огромные кулаки, сжатые на удачу, в то время, как их обладатели не верят ни в удачу, ни в судьбу, ни в богов, которые — как точно известно кое-кому поумнее нашего — все-таки существуют.

Не бывает атеистов в окопах под огнем…

Завтра ему предстоит последняя операция. И эти двое будут так же держать кулачки за него.

Утром его увозят на каталке в операционную; Катиус идет следом.

— Ну, брат, молодцом, — говорит он. — Уверенно идешь на поправку. Сегодня еще кое-что имплантируем, и останутся сущие пустяки — подождать, пока приживется.

Яркий свет бьет в глаза так, что слезы катятся из них одна за другой. Ненавистный свет. Как они живут в этом их проклятом солнечном, залитом светом мире?

«Кое-что» — синтекость, которую Катиус намерен вставить в почти уничтоженный нос.

— Будет типичный нос твоего легиона, брат, — говорит Катиус и заговорщицки ухмыляется. — Ты же не Ультрамарин, я верно понял?

…Его следует убить.

И потому, что понял верно, а значит, разоблачение не за горами. И потому, что служит ложному Императору.

И еще — потому, что легион высокомерных ультрамарских ублюдков всегда смотрел на его братьев свысока.

А более всего — потому что этот дурак-апотекарий жил в любви и братстве, не отравленный безумием и страшными пророчествами на пропахшем мертвечиной корабле.

***

В тот день они высадились на Соту.

Варп-маяк, имевший огромную ценность для ультрамарских поганцев, определенно стоило захватить. Захватить и разрушить — несомненно, но еще лучше — приспособить под свои нужды.

Крашеный Граф уверял, что гарнизон Соты вовсе не велик, и одолеть его будет несложно. Врал, понятное дело. В их легионе врали все и всем, но попытки использовать подчиненных как топливо для своих амбиций ни у кого не вызывали ни удивления, ни обиды. Правда, и офицеры не удивлялись, когда их пытались убить в ответ. На самом деле каждый, кто еще не свихнулся, как Келленкир, на почве служения Кровавому Богу, понимал: с Ультрамаринами надо держать ухо востро.

Но когда твои родные братья — кучка маньяков и психопатов, которые вместо продуманной военной операции «приступают» к садистским истязаниям каких-то никчемных смертных, что тут скажешь?

Идиоты, сказал он им. Оставьте этих людишек. Главное — гарнизон Ультрамаринов. Перебьем их — смертная шваль сама разбежится…

Закончить ему не дали. Кто-то огрел по голове болтером. Кто-то радостно снес ударом клинка руку, еще сжимавшую цепной меч. Кто-то — ногу. Кто-то выстрелил в сердце…

А потом, сочтя мертвым, окатили огнем из огнемета.

Сволочи, конечно. Но ничего удивительного.

Удивительно — когда Астартес начинают рассуждать про любовь, братство и спасение.

***

В груди по-прежнему что-то царапает. Сначала он думал — пересаженное сердце.

Нет, это просто сердце, человеческое сердце, которое столько лет молчало.

— Я, — что же ему ответить, этому апотекарию? — Я Гвардеец Ворона.

— Я так и понял, — Катиус подмигивает. — Внешность у тебя, брат, очень выразительная — вылитый лорд Коракс! Но, думаю, он не обидится, если ты после выздоровления присоединишься к нам?

— Конечно, — губы почему-то опять перестают слушаться.

Солнце пробивается в операционную.

Скоро ему разрешат вставать. И тогда он сможет выйти на свет.


End file.
